


【超蝙】Give me your promise

by Sayacat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayacat/pseuds/Sayacat
Summary: 一個關於雙暗戀的故事





	【超蝙】Give me your promise

**Author's Note:**

> 繁體字注意

明天是堪薩斯州男孩—Clark Kent，也是氪星之子—Superman的大喜日子，他邀請了他的朋友們出席他的告別單身派對。  
  
當晚，很多人應約出席了。大家在Clark的小小公寓裡在歌在舞，玩得很盡興，只有當晚的主角心不在焉，常常望向在牆上的掛鐘，頻密的程度連Barry Allen 也忍不住開玩笑地說新郎已迫不及待想與新娘結婚然後立刻渡蜜月。  
  
來自亞馬遜的女神將一切收入眼底，直到派對主角第十次看鐘時，她終於按捺不住出聲了。  
  
「在等他嗎？」  
  
「不！」Clark像是被識破後馬上否認的小孩子，不過當他轉頭面對的是皺著眉頭的Diana時。  
  
「對。」Clark只好無奈地改變答案。  
  
「你知道依他的性格，不出席是很平常的。」  
  
「我知道，只是……」只是他想在平常中得到額外待遇。  
  
「關於你結婚的事，我也很為你高興。只是有時候我覺得比起你的未婚妻，你更加在意他。如果不是你宣佈你結婚的事，我還以為你們一直……」  
  
「Diana，你知道我一直喜歡的人是誰，與她結婚是我最幸福，最明智的決定。」雖然Clark理直氣壯地對Diana說，但是卻令Diana覺得這句話像是對他自己的自我暗示。  
  
「但願如此。為你們幸福乾杯。」亞馬遜女神對此沒有留下任何評價，她微微舉起高腳杯，裡面盛著對小記者薪金來說難以負擔的高檔紅酒，跟眼前那位光明與幸福集於一身的男人碰杯。  
  
「謝謝。」男人回了個甜蜜的笑容，在Diana眼中，那只不過是掩飾苦澀的糖衣包裝。  
  
最後他要等的人整整一晚也沒有出現。  
  
直到天色微明，Clark忍不住以另一個的身份前去找那個人。  
  
「Batman！」來到熟識的洞穴，見到熟識的背影，Superman迫不及待想要追問他要尋找的答案。  
  
「Superman，找我有事？」Batman依然背對著前來的訪客，事不關己的語氣已令Superman有點不爽。  
  
「你還明知故問，為何不出席我的單身派對﹖」  
  
「因為我很忙，抽不到時間來。」就像是談天氣一樣，這更加觸動到氪星之子的神經。  
  
「不要說謊了！我知道你一整晚都待在這裡。」Superman加重了語氣發洩著他的不滿。  
  
「你知道又如何？我只想用婉轉的理由拒絕你而已，你非要我用強的嗎﹖」Batman有點不耐煩的轉過身。  
  
「為甚麼不出席？」  
  
「為甚麼我要出席﹖」  
  
「因為你是我的……我的好朋友，是我的世界最佳拍擋，我們是……最要好的兄弟。」明明這個答案在腦海中重複了很多次，為甚麼講出來則結巴？  
  
「就是這個原因我更加不會出席！」  
  
「為甚麼？」  
  
「因為我不當你是我的好朋友，不是拍擋，更加不是好兄弟﹗從來沒有。」  
  
「嗯，是這樣嗎？我明白了。 」說完，一個拳頭打在蝙蝠俠的臉上，Batman沒有反應過來，被打倒在地上。  
  
「你是在逗我嗎？ 」Superman已經按捺不住一手揪著Batman的衣服前襟將他舉起來，然後將他撞上牆上大喊道。  
  
「咳！」突如其來的撞擊，再加上雙腳離開地面令Batman緩不過氣來。  
  
「到底我在你心目中是甚麼﹖」此時的Superman眼瞳閃過危險的紅色。  
  
「甚麼都不是。」無懼之後的結果，Batman仍然用著強硬語氣說道。  
  
「對著我雙眼說！」手已作勢要摘下他的頭罩。  
  
「停﹗」言語也快不過接下來發生的事。  
  
摘下頭罩後，Batman露出的臉容令Superman感到愕然。  
  
「你這是……」不是預期的憤怒或是冷得嚇人的威嚴臉容，眼前的人緊皺著眉，紅紅的眼眶襯托著一雙濕潤的孔雀藍眼睛，還有明顯紅著的鼻子。  
  
「放﹒開﹒我」語氣是充滿威脅性的，不過配上那副哭過的表情，根本沒有阻嚇力可言。  
  
「到底怎麼了？」  
  
「不關你事！」他嘗試掙扎，雙手抓著將他提起的手。  
  
見狀，Superman也放輕了動作，他將Batman放下，當對方雙腳著地後，Superman改用雙手扶著牆壁，將眼前人夾在他與牆壁之間。  
  
「告訴我，Bruce，你到底發生甚麼事？讓我幫你。」Superman用著溫柔的語氣問道，他知道這招絕對管用。  
  
「Clark，我不想回答。」  
  
「好吧！你不想答我也逼不著你。」看到Bruce的眼眶有一滴淚水正要溢出時，Clark很自然將手靠到Bruce的臉頰，用拇指輕輕抹走淚珠。  
  
此時，Clark感覺到他們之間有一股微妙的氣氛正在形成。  
  
他們的臉是多麼的接近，近得連鼻尖也差不多碰在一起，兩人的氣息交織，他還感覺到對方隔著制服傳來的體溫，那是多麼的熾熱，眼前的人又是多麼致命的吸引。  
  
手已不自不覺落在對方的唇上，就在快要吻上去的時候，一道聲音劃破了那異常曖昧的氣氛「答我，你愛她嗎？」  
  
「我……」像是從夢中驚醒一般，Clark立即將臉與眼前那張臉離開一段距離，「我愛她。」說完便將眼前的人完全放開。  
  
「你是一個溫柔的人，Clark Kent。現在，給我一個承諾，從今以後，不要給予我多餘的關心。」  
  
奪過頭罩重新戴上，「我不值得擁有。」  
  
「Bruce……」其實Clark早前已經，或者說更早前已經察覺到Bruce對他的特別感情，只是他無法面對自己對他那難以形容的情感。  
  
這很奇怪，Clark不能像對Lois一樣對Bruce承諾任何東西，不能像對Lois一樣對Bruce將我愛你掛在嘴邊，不能像對Lois一樣對Bruce提供全力的保護。  
  
綜合所有考慮因素，Clark Kent，又稱Superman，知道了一個事實，就是他根本配不上眼前那個人。  
  
『他應該擁有更好的。』這句說話不斷在他的腦內響起，引致他遲遲沒有面對這種情感。  
  
「我承諾你。」  
  
或許就是時候。  
  
「不是你不值得擁有，而是你給我找到一個機會令我對你許下承諾。」  
  
一個坦白的時候。  
  
「Clark，不要給我下台階。」  
  
「我喜歡你。」  
  
「甚麼﹖」  
  
「我很早就喜歡你，只是沒有勇氣說出來。」  
  
接著是一段沉默，重新戴上頭罩後，Clark再不能從對方的臉部表情讀取到甚麼訊息。  
  
「我喜歡你，只是過去式而已。」平淡的語氣像冰刃一樣刺穿他的心。  
  
還是一個更加錯誤的時候？  
  
「哈哈，我們真是個傻瓜。」Superman一手扶著額頭，他現在只想大笑一場，讓笑聲掩蓋悲傷。  
  
「對啊！蠢透了。」Batman附和地說，他明白悲傷過後就是無比的釋然。  
  
然後兩人在相擁下放聲大笑，笑自己的愚蠢，笑自己的膽小，笑自己的天真。  
  
笑聲過後，那隻扯著紅色披風的雙手鬆開了，然後輕輕搭在Clark的肩膀上。  
  
「你是時候要走了。」  
  
「我想多留一會兒。」  
  
「不行，我需要準備，我可不想在今天的伴郎致詞中出醜。」  
  
「Bruce Wayne就算致詞出錯，對我來說也是出色的。」  
  
Batman回了一個微笑，這個笑容是出自真心的感謝，Superman一眼別能分辨出來。  
  
「我很榮幸得到你的邀請。」  
  
「我也很高興你會出席我的婚禮。」  
  
「待會兒見。」  
  
「待會兒見。」  
  
對，一切已經太遲，錯過了則會變成過去，人應該向前看，不應該留戀這些。  
  
對，一切已成定局，就讓這種感情因時間而慢慢逝去。  
  
或者，或者可以讓它藏到內心深處。  
  
待它衰竭。  
  
待它重生。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇小短篇，靈感來自Melanie Martinez- Pacify Her。  
> 大概就是想寫Bruce以為自己單相思，Clark認為自己配不上Bruce所以沒有向他表白，不過大家還是很在意對方。當Bruce沒有出現他的派對時，Clark固然由失望轉變成憤怒，然後激動地追問當事人，最後演變成Clark的表白戲。不過大家也明白這已經太遲，感情只會留在心底。  
> 劇情發展下去應該會朝著不義方向走吧！


End file.
